In a navigation device, when a pass point between objective points is set, a user is sometimes required to input a road name. Here, for instance, when the user inputs the name of a road to set the road itself as an objective point, the road corresponding to the inputted name and its peripheral map are displayed. The user then scrolls the map displayed on the screen till the objective point of the road can be displayed. The user finally designates the objective point being displayed on the screen.
In the conventional navigation device, when a peripheral map corresponding to an inputted road name is displayed, a typical point of the road is displayed. The typical point is, for instance, an intermediate point of the entire length of the road. When the typical point is far from an objective point, the user is thereby required to change a reduction scale of the map or repeatedly scroll the displayed map till the objective point is displayed.